1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to semiconductor device fabrication technology and, more particularly, to an image sensor and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image sensor is a device that converts optical images into electrical signals. Image sensors are divided into Charge Coupled Device (CCD) image sensors and Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors (CIS). An image sensor includes a plurality of pixels, and each pixel outputs a pixel signal corresponding to incident light. Each pixel accumulates photocharges corresponding to the incident light through a photoelectric conversion element, such as a photodiode, and outputs pixel signals based on the accumulated photocharges.
The CMOS image sensors may be divided into Front-Side Illumination Image sensors (FIS) and Back-Side Illumination Image sensors (BIS). The back-side illumination image sensors have superior operation characteristics and production yield compared to other kinds of image sensors, such as CCD image sensors and front-side illumination image sensors.
A reflector is used to reflect incident light that missed the target photoelectric conversion element and redirect it back to the target photoelectric conversion element. Since some of the incident light reflected by the reflector does not land on the target photoelectric conversion element, but instead hits neighboring photoelectric conversion elements, crosstalk phenomenon occurs.